Lazos del Destino
by Denisse Hinata
Summary: En un inesperado encuentro, Jack se reencontro con Cristina: quien habia conocido cuando era solo una niña y accidentalmente hundio su barco. ¿Sera finalmente el capitan Jack Sparrow domado por una mujer que actualmente lo odia? Dejen review!


**Lazos del destino.**

Las velas negras del Perla estaban alineadas con el viento en ese perfecto día, donde el imponente sol alumbraba con todo su esplendor ante tal majestuoso y legendario barco pirata; barco que se encuentra comandado actualmente por el capitán Jack Sparrow.

**-Es un bello día-** dice Gibbs dándole un trago a su cantimplora **-¿No lo cree, capitán?-**

**-Si, eso creo-** dice Jack con sus gestos ordinarios dándole un trago a su botella ya casi vacía de ron **–Aunque este lindo día hace que toda mi tripulación este de holgazana- **dice asomándose por la ventana hacia la cubierta viendo como todos los tripulantes se encontraban haciendo actividades de ocio debido a la tranquilidad del día.

**-¡Jaja!-** ríe Gibbs llamando la especial atención de Jack por su inesperada risa **–Pero si hay que disfrutar los bellos momentos que la vida nos ofrece. La vida pasa Jack y nos hacemos viejos- **

**-Habla por ti, por que yo no… aunque lamentablemente el ron si…- **dice volteando la botella viendo como la última gota de ron caía

**-Yo pensaba como tu, Jack- **dice Gibbs observándolo seriamente** –Cuando era joven creía que ni el tiempo ni la muerte misma podría vencerme. Mas estuve mal y uno se da cuenta de ello hasta que se es viejo y ya es demasiado tarde…-**

**-¿A que se debe el honor de que querer compartirme su gran sabiduría, filosofo Gibbs?- **insinúa Jack con cierto sarcasmo poniéndose de pie para tomar otra botella.

**-No quisiera que mi capitán sufra de arrepentimiento en su vejez por cosas que no hizo en su juventud…-**

**-¿Cómo que?- **pregunta encaminándose algo tambaleante a la puerta

**-Como conseguirse a una bella doncella- **dice el quizás melancólico

**-Haha- **dice Sparrow colocándose su sombrero listo para salir a la cubierta a dar ordenes **–Dame media hora en Tortuga y te demostrare todo lo contrario- **dice saliendo de la habitación.

**-¡Bien!- **se escucha la voz de Jack algo ebria por todo el Perla** – ¡Todos a sus puestos bola de inútiles! ¡Tomaremos un nuevo curso, ya es tiempo de dejar de navegar sin sentido alguno! Además, hace tiempo que no visitamos Tortuga-**

**-No me refería a esa clase de compañía, Jack-** dice Gibbs posándose atrás de él

**-Nunca especificaste-** dice el otro yéndose de ahí.

Para cuando el Perla Negra arribó en Tortuga, Jack estaba más que listo para desembarcar. Muchas experiencias muy cercanas y otra en la muerte misma lo habían agotada ciertamente, cosa que se le era difícil de notar debido a su peculiar forma de verse vivo y muy probablemente a que siempre este ebrio por el ron.

**-¿Alguna orden, capitán?- **dice Pintel como siempre a un lado de Ragetti

**-¿Orden?... hmm- **dice Jack rascándose la barba** –No hurten algo si no corren velozmente- **dice bajándose del Perla.

Jack se encontraba caminando algo ebrio por los inmundos caminos de Tortuga, donde comúnmente sufría de tortícolis con una que otra mujer que pasaba por ahí. **–Jack…-** escucha una voz familiar detrás de él.

**-Scarlet-** dice el reluciendo su sonrisa de ebrio **–Que gusto verte, querida-**

**-¿Y ese milagro que apareces?-** dice acercándosele en modo libidinoso

**-Lo que pasa es que tu ausencia me mataba, linda-** dice el siguiéndole algo la corriente, cuando de pronto siente que lo voltean bruscamente, dándole una fuerte bofetada.

Jack entre su idiotez de la bofetada y exceso de ron observaba a su atacante. Era una niña aproximadamente de diecisiete años con cabello largo color negro y recogido en una gruesa trenza con un listón rojo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos grandes color azul, piel blanca como la nieve y vestía ropa pirata.

**-No te conozco… así que no me lo merecía…-** dice Jack acariciándose la mejilla atacada.

**-Jack Sparrow…-** dice ella entre dientes con una profunda rabia

**-Oh… pero al parecer tu si me conoces primor…-**

**-¡Cállate!-** dice dándole un fuerte puñetazo tumbándolo al suelo

**-Oh… tranquila… yo, yo no soy ese tal Jack…-** dice algo agitado poniéndose en pie al instante alejándose unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella

**-No me mientas, Sparrow. Que esta vez no te funcionara…-**dice acercándose hacia el, mientras el trataba de escapar.

**-Entonces se ve que me conoces muy bien-** dice el percatándose que se encontraba acorralado con unos barriles de ron detrás de el **–Pero yo no te recuerdo…-** dice defendiéndose con sus manos queriendo evitar otro golpe proveniente de ella.

**-****Era un frió invierno, aquella vez que con tu gran hazaña y peculiar forma de querer estafar a la gente, incendiaste en llamas al único patrimonio de una pobre familia de pescadores…-**

**-¿****Cristina?-** pregunta algo atónito

**-Me alegro**- dice ella acercándole una daga a su cuello **–Mínimo sabrás la identidad de tu asesino…-**

**-Ah…. yo-** dice retirando lentamente la daga que ella había colocado en su cuello **–Creo que hay muchas otras maneras de solucionar las cosas…-**

**-¿Cómo cuales?-** dice ella sin dar un paso atrás, dejándolo sin salida

**-He… este…-** dice volteando con la mirada por todos lados tratando de encontrar una escapatoria **–Tienes razón… no hay otra-**

**-Bien ¡Me da gusto que estemos de acuerdo!-** dice tomando impulso con la intención de querer encajar la daga en el pecho de Jack, por lo que el la esquivo dejando que el cuchillo se clavara en los grandes barriles de ron, haciendo que salieran litros y litros de ron a presión haciendo que la corriente la golpeara fuertemente tirándola al suelo.

**-¡Nuevamente ron****, eres mi aliado!-** dice corriendo a toda velocidad lejos de ahí

Cuando Jack creía que estaba fuera de peligro, empezó a disminuir su velocidad. De repente, sintió como una ráfaga de viento pasaba por su mejilla y vio que una espada había volado a toda velocidad hacia el encajándose en un hombre borracho que caminaba enfrente de el.

**-Eres rápido Jack-** escucho justamente detrás de el **–Pero yo lo soy mas…-**

**-Cristi… querida, me da gusto que tus lindas piernas cortas sean muy veloces-** dice con una sonrisa nerviosa

**-Reza tus ultimas plegarias Sparrow-** dice sacando una pistola cargándola justamente debajo de su barbilla **–He esperado este momento durante siete años-**

**-¡Jack!-** se escucha la voz de Gibbs justo detrás de él **–Pero, ¿Qué pasa aquí?-**

**-****Me da mucho gusto verte, Gibbs. Yo… me he reencontrado con una vieja amiga-**

**-Siento mucho si la ha molestado-** dice Gibbs acercándosele **–A veces mis tripulantes suelen ser un poco inoportunos-**

**-¿Tripulantes?- **dice Jack algo sorprendido

**-Mucho gusto ****en conocerla, mi nombre es Gibbs: capitán del Perla Negra-**

Jack estuvo a punto de protestar, pero fue callado por Gibbs

**-Si alguna inconveniencia le ha causado, mis disculpas-**

**-Este desgraciado hundió el único patrimonio que mi familia poseía hace siete años- **dice encajando fuertemente la pistola en su garganta

**-Por favor, si de un modo he de recompensarla…-**

**-… Quiero un barco- **dice ella sin dejar de apuntar a Jack

**-Lo siento mucho, pero el único barco que nosotros poseemos es el Perla Negra, y no creo poder darle ese…- **

**-Eso no importa- **dice ella** –Su barco oxidado no me interesa en lo absoluto-**

**-¿¡Oxidado?!- **dice Jack** -¿¡Como que…?! ¡Au!- **aclama cuando sintió un fuerte pellizco en su brazo izquierdo

**-Son piratas- **continúa Cristina** –Así que no debe de haber ningún inconveniente en despojárselo a alguien más-**

**-Con ese modo de apuntar, querida- **dice Jack bajando levemente la pistola que el tenia en su cuello** –Puedes hacerlo por ti misma-**

**-De eso no lo dudo- **dice subiendo nuevamente la pistola** –Pero el hecho de no tener transporte y no poder formar parte de ningún barco pirata por ser mujer, son grandes inconvenientes-**

**-Esta bien- **dice Gibbs

**-¿Esta bien?- **pregunta Jack mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

**-Si, esta bien. Abordara el Perla Negra hasta que otro barco se le sea dado-**

**-Con una condición…- **dice Cristina** –Que yo sea la segunda al mando-**

**-De acuerdo- **dice Gibbs sin dudarlo

**-De acuerdo, los veré luego-** dice bajando la pistola y yéndose lejos de ahí, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de muerte a Jack. Quedando Gibbs y el ahora no capitán con la respiración agitada, solos.

**-¿Qué decisión fue esa, "capitán Gibbs"?- **dice Jack acercándosele mirándolo atentamente enfadado

**-Si ella se daba cuenta ****de que eras tú el capitán se enfadaría más- **

**-No me refiero a eso, se tus motivos- **dice el** -¿Pero por que diablos la dejaste entrar a nuestra tripulación? ¡Y para el colmo segunda al mando!-**

**-Fácil, ¿Querías vivir o no?- **

**-Por supuesto que quiero vivir- **dice Jack** –Es por eso que no la quiero conmigo en MI BARCO- **

**-Tranquilo, Jack- **dice el** –Mientras no hagas nada estupido nuevamente en su presencia, tu vida será larga y abundante- **dice alejándose de ahí yéndose al bar mas frecuentado de Tortuga

**-Por cierto- **dice el haciendo que Gibbs se volteara** –Ahí tienes a tu doncella, he ganado la apuesta…-**

**Continuara…**

**Este es mi primer fic de Piratas, mas eso no implica que no este traumada haha. Por ahora eso es todo, es como una pequeña introducción al fan fic para que se den una idea de lo que se va a tratar. Si les ha gustado y quieren que continué lo único que tienen que hacer es darle en Submit Review y dejarme su opinión.**

**Por mientras, gracias.**

**Atto: Hanni**


End file.
